Expreso equivocado
by karluca
Summary: No había podido dormir y cuando se subió al vehículo pensó que tal vez podría hacerlo pero las voces de chicas cuchicheando se lo impedía..¡Esperen un momento! en su expreso no iban chicas. Todo la culpa es del idiota de Naruto. One-shot Au y posible OoC


Hola :D

He venido de nuevo a ustedes ahora con una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió hace sólo un par de horas y no resistí la tentación de escribirlo, teclearlo y publicarlo en fanfiction. Antes que nada debo decir que cierta parte está basado en un hecho real de ahí el resto de la historia es pura invención mía.

Espero que lo disfruten :)

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de** Naruto no me pertenecen**, son obra del único y grandioso **Masashi Kishimoto-sama**. De ser míos hubiese hecho una gran infinidad de cambios en toda la historia como toda fan de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden desea.

Es un AU y un posible OoC.

A leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Expreso equivocado**

.

.

.

.

¡Maldito dobe!

Sí. Todos los perros se los echo al dobe de Naruto. Por culpa de ese grandísimo granuja estoy como estoy. Por culpa de ese imbécil me estoy pudriendo en sueño por no haber dormido absolutamente nada. Bueno dormí cerca de treinta minutos pero ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡¿Qué chico de doce años o de cualquier otra edad puede estar normalmente luego de haber dormido únicamente cerca de treinta jodidos minutos?

Y no es que pase una noche fabulosa tratando de rescatar el último nivel de algún estúpido videojuego o viendo ridículas películas de terror que no asustan o peor aún, navegando en internet viendo videos e imágenes pornográficas o alguna otra estupidez. No. Claro que no. Si hubiese sido esa la razón no estaría tan malditamente cabreado con el inútil de Naruto.

La verdadera razón por la que pasé toda la puñetera noche despierto fue porque me pasé investigando una estúpida tarea del maldito instituto, otra vez.

Sí, otra vez.

¡OTRA JODIDA VEZ!

Ahora viene la famosa pregunta ¿Por qué?

Porque el retrasado de mi mejor amigo –aun no entiendo cómo se ha podido ganar ese lugar- tuvo que dejar la condenada carpeta de nuestra tarea tirada en…¿Dónde?... Sabrá ese idiota dónde la tiró para que su perro -desde el momento que me lo mostró cuando era cachorro supe que iba a ser igual de odioso que su dueño- destrozara la carpeta con las veinticinco páginas que nos demoramos todo un día entero en terminar el dobe y yo.

Claro que quise estrangularlo cuando me lo contó pero al escuchar lo que me dijo después deseé que un rayo cayera del cielo y que de paso lo matara.

_/FLASHBACK/_

_Se hallaba un chico de cabellos azabaches recostado en su cama a punto de dormirse. Aquel día había sido de lo mas agotador, no sólo por el instituto que estuvo más pesado que de costumbre sino porque también ese día le había tocado práctica de fútbol y el entrenador se dedicó las tres hora de práctica a sacarles el aire._

_Por eso después de que su hermano lo pasara recogiendo a eso de las seis llegó a su casa totalmente pulverizado con el fin de bañarse, comer y echarse a dormir._

_Lastimosamente su plan se vino abajo cuando su madre, Uchiha Mikoto, llamó a la puerta y entró._

_-Sasuke-chan, te llama Naruto.- avisó su madre con suavidad extendiéndole el teléfono._

_El azabache bufó un poco molesto una vez que su madre se marchó. Su amigo tenía la costumbre de llamarlo en los peores momentos._

_-Hmp. ¿Qué quieres dobe?.- dijo cortante, quería terminar lo más rápido posible con eso._

_-¡Teme! Tenemos problemas.- chilló histérico el idiota de su amigo._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con problemas?_

_-El trabajo que mandó Anko-sensei._

_Aquello ya no le gustó en lo absoluto a Sasuke._

_-Dobe explícate.- dijo tajante._

_-Mi perro…-dijo pasado unos segundos._

_-¿Se puede saber que demonios le hizo el inepto de tu perro a **mi** trabajo?.- gritó remarcando la palabra mi._

_-Es que… cuando lo escuches capaz te querrás reir.- dijo nervioso.- dejé la carpeta encima de mi cama porque pensaba guardarla después de que saliera del baño..._

_-Ve al grano, Naruto._

_-La cuestión es que cuando salí mi perro se había comido la tarea, sólo quedo la carpeta medio destrozada.- terminó de relatar.- ¿A que no es gracioso dattebayo?_

_-Usuratonkachi.- exclamó el azabache.- al menos tienes el trabajo guardado en tu pendrive de cuando lo hicimos el sábado en la biblioteca. Envíame el archivo al correo y lo imprimo desde mi casa.- era la frase más largo que había dicho en toda su vida._

_-Ehhh.. aquello también es otra historia graciosa dattebayo._

_Sasuke se estaba imaginando las posibles formas de matar al dobe._

_-Es que no me quedaba más espacio y quería… No. Necesitaba pasarme las nuevas canciones de Foo Fighters y lo vacié.- finalizó para añadir con vehemencia.- pero compréndeme ¡Era Foo Fighters!_

_Pasaron un par de segundos en los que nadie dijo nada hasta que finalmente Sasuke explotó._

_-¡Eres el imbécil más grande que he conocido! Ahora te encargas tú de volver a hacer de nuevo ese cochino trabajo y si no queda perfecto podrás darte por muerto.- colgó._

_Pasaron un par de minutos en los cuales el Uchiha se pasó insultando al inútil de su mejor amigo hasta que se volvió a escuchar el sonido del teléfono._

_-¿Ahora qué quieres?.- dijo sabiendo de quién se trataba._

_-Teme, no puedo hacerlo. Mis padres y yo iremos donde mis abuelos que acaban de llegar del extranjero. No puedo quedarme dattebayo._

_-Entonces mañana le dirás a Anko-sensei que tu estúpido perro se comió la tarea.- dijo sarcástico._

_-Nadie se traga ese cuento._

_-Pero es la maldita verdad._

_-Además tú sabes que Anko-sensei no acepta trabajos atrasados._

_-Hmp._

_-Y en especial éste que lo mandó hace dos semanas.- continuó el Uzumaki tratando de convencerlo.- y es la única nota de este mes._

_-Anda haciéndote a la idea de un cero.- respondió tajante._

_-Pero si salgo con otra mala calificación mis padres me matarán.- dijo horrorizado el ojiazul._

_-Me vale una mierda._

_-¿Qué crees que dirá Fugaku al ver que su hijo dañó su perfecta nota?.- si su amigo no aceptaba con eso, ya se veía jodido.- al menos tiene la de Itachi.- sabía que era un golpe bajo pero momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas._

_-Mañana date por muerto._

_-¿Eso es un sí?.- preguntó dudoso._

_-Hmp. Sí.- seguido de eso colgó._

_/FIN FLASHBACK/_

Creo que cualquiera en mi lugar comprendería mi humor con el baka de Naruto. Lo único remotamente bueno de esto es que al menos logré terminarlo. Más tarde me las pagaría. Si es que logro llegar a tiempo porque gracias a que… ¿Recuerdan los treinta míseros minutos que dormí? Bueno, ese era el tiempo que tenía que ocupar para alistarme, cosa que estoy haciendo en este maldito momento; con un poco de suerte tal vez y el expreso no se haya ido. Hmp. Al menos lleva unos diez minutos esperando.

Si no hubiese escuchado el estruendoso sonido del expreso y la voz de Itachi mientras tocaba con insistencia la puerta, lo más seguro es que seguiría en el quinto infierno. Una vez listo bajé fugazmente las escaleras con el condenado trabajo en mano para buscar la maleta y largarme de una vez.

Una vez la hube encontrado guardé la estúpida tarea y me disponía a irme cuando no resistí la tentación y me eché en el sillón que en esos momentos me parecía lo mas cómodo que podía existir. Cerré los ojos, sólo serían un par de segundos.

.

Abrí con estrépito los ojos al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y la voz de mi madre un poco molesta. Me estaba diciendo algo pero estaba tan desorientado y cansado que sólo alcance lo último.

-Itachi-chan fue a ver el auto así que apúrate saliendo. ¿Entendiste?.- en realidad no entendí ni un reverendo rábano lo de Itachi. Es decir, ¿Él que pintaba aquí? Pero preferí no preguntárselo porque enfrentarse a la furia de Mikoto sí era de temer hasta para un Uchiha.

Sólo asentí con la cabeza.

Se escuchó el claxon y recordé que el expreso seguía esperándome. Me apresuré a coger mi mochila y alcanzar el transporte. Cuando abrí la puerta grité un "nos vemos" a mi madre y cerré la puerta. Me dirigí hacia la furgoneta amarilla que reconocí como mi expreso, me extrañó que se encontrara estacionado en la vereda de enfrente pero no era el momento de pensar aquello. Por lo menos tuvo la decencia de esperarme todo este rato.

Decidí que tenía que caminar con paso tranquilo e indiferente. Aunque me haya demorado y preocupado de que el expreso se fuese –eso último jamás lo admitiré- me tengo prohibido demostrarlo. Es que… ¡Por Kami! Soy un _Uchiha_ y como digno _Uchiha_ que soy debo demostrar que me importa muy poco lo que al resto le suceda y que los pequeños percances como éste no significan nada.

-Hmp.- emití abriendo la puerta de la furgoneta y subiendo hacia mi sitio junto a la ventana atrás del conductor.

Cerré los ojos automáticamente. Al fin podré dormir un buen rato y es que de mi casa al instituto siquiera son unos cuarenta y cinco minutos; eso sin contar que faltan recoger unos seis estudiantes más. Había mucho silencio. Justo lo que buscaba. A punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo estaba, cuando unos molestos cuchicheos empezaron a resonar dentro de todo el vehículo. ¿A caso no se daban cuenta que deseaba dormir?

Decidí ignorarlos.

Pero las fastidiosas y quisquillosas voces femeninas no cesaban.

-¿Lo has visto?.- se escuchó a una.

-Sí ¿Cómo no verlo si es sumamente atractivo?.- respondió otra.

-No me refería a eso… bueno tal vez sí un poco, pero me refería a qué hace acá.- dijo la primera voz.

-No lo sé y no me interesa si está como quiere.- contestó la segunda.

-¿Tú crees que si le pido una cita acepte?.- se escuchó a una tercera voz.

-Oye yo lo vi primero.- exclamó rápidamente una cuarta.

-No… No… No… la que lo vio primero fui yo así que ya dejen de discutir en vano.- se les unió otra.

Sentí como alguien se pasaba al asiento de adelante mientras las demás seguían discutiendo.

¿No podían simplemente callarse? Nunca he entendido porque las chicas tienen que ser tan molestas.

_Chicas._

Esa palabra resonó dentro de mi cabeza.

Y es que en mi expreso no iba ninguna chica.

Abrí con violencia mis ojos para toparme de frente con unos verdosos ojos que me miraban directamente con un pequeño deje burlón. Ojos verdes _femeninos_. _¡Femeninos!_ En mi expreso no va ninguna chica.

Giré mi rostro hacia tras con la pequeña esperanza de lograr identificar algún rostro pero lo único que hice fue comprobar la estupidez que acababa de cometer.

Al menos en la parte trasera habían cerca de siete cabezas femeninas, giré mi rostro hacia el conductor con un casi imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Al parecer tenemos una nueva pasajera.- sonrió burlón el conductor debajo de su máscara.

Mi rostro se volvió rojo de la _vergüenza_… y rabia.

Volví a girar mi rostro fijándome de nuevo en la chica que tenía frente a mí y su atuendo. Su falda era totalmente distinta a las que usaban las chicas de mi instituto y al mirar detenidamente su blusa me di cuenta del emblema. Llevaba el emblema de un instituto sólo para chicas que no quedaba muy lejos del mío.

Subí mi vista hacia su rostro que se hallaba levemente sonrojado deteniéndome en sus ojos que aún me miraban con burla. Tsk, ya me podía imaginar lo molesta que era. Lo que sí me sorprendió es que tenía el cabello _rosa_.

Esperen un momento. _¿Rosa?_ ¿Quién en este jodido mundo puede tener el cabello de un color tan llamativo… y fresa? Es decir, he visto personas con el color de cabello raro pero _¿Rosa?_ Parece que estoy la cabellera de un _payaso_. Iba preguntarle cómo alguien normal podía tener el cabello de ese color o si acaso era teñido, porque de ser así existen infinidad de colores muchos mejores que el _rosa_ pero una voz femenina me interrumpió antes de que lograra emitir sonido alguno.

-Perdón el retraso, se me hizo tarde…

Giré mi rostro hacia la entrada del vehículo y vislumbré a una castaña con el cabello agarrado en dos chonguitos. Al instante la reconocí. Era Tenten, mi vecina de enfrente desde hace tres años. Ella me miraba extrañada y confundida.- Sasuke… ¿Qué haces en mi expreso?

-Hmp.- respondí con el rostro mucho más lleno de _vergüenza_ a continuación de que me levantaba para salir.

Salí con la cabeza en alto de ese mugroso vehículo ante la atenta mirada de todas las chicas y el conductor. La gran mayoría me miraba con desilusión, otras con dudas y otras como tenten y la chica molesta de cabello rosa con burla.

No me importaba. Después de todo y sobre cualquier cosa sigo siendo _Uchiha Sasuke_ ¡Un _Uchiha_! Y los _Uchihas_ siempre tenemos la frente en alto, orgullo y dignidad.

Hablando de Uchiha. Afuera de la casa recostado en la puerta del auto estaba Itachi, mi hermano. El muy maldito me observaba con risa contenida. Me acerqué a él y me dijo mofándose:

-Ya era hora, ya es tarde. Me preguntaba cuánto más ibas a tardar haciendo vida social por allá.

En ese momento algo dentro de mí hizo click y lo comprendí todo.

Lo que mamá me había dicho molesta y que no escuché era que el maldito expreso se había largado y que Itachi se encargaría en llevarme por eso me dijo que Itachi había ido a ver el auto y que me moviera saliendo. Pero como estaba con el jodido _sueño_ por el puñetero _trabajo_ que el grandísimo idiota del _dobe_ no supo cuidar del inútil hocico de su _perro_ no la escuché.

¡Juro que apenas llegue eliminaré a Uzumaki Naruto de este podrido mundo!

.

.

.

.

_No sé qué es lo peor de todo._

_Si recordar todo lo que sucedió esa jodida mañana de hace veinte años o los acontecimientos que pasaron después._

.

.

-Itachi le contó a mamá y papá lo de aquella mañana mientras cenábamos. _Risa por parte de todos_ –exceptuándome- hasta mi padre no pudo reprimir la carcajada y eso que él es la personificación de la seriedad.

-Tenten, mi vecina, resultó ser la novia de Hyuga Neji, un amigo del instituto. _Le contó lo sucedido, mas burlas_. Le hice jurar a Neji que no diga nada de eso a nadie en el instituto.

-Una de las chicas que iban en ese condenado expreso era la prima de Neji, Hyuga Hinata. _Todos en la familia Hyuga se enteraron._

-El conductor del vehículo, _Hatake Kakashi_, resultó ser el _prometido_ de Anko-sensei. Mi maestra no podía evitar las _carcajadas_ cuando me veía de ve vez en cuando.

- El año siguiente a mi instituto se transfirió _la molestia_. Sí. Por _molestia_ me refiero a la chica de cabello rosa. _Cuando me vio, se rió en mi cara._

-Haruno Sakura, _la molestia_, le contó a mi grupo –ahora su también grupo- de amigos cómo fue que me conoció hace un año. _Burlas por parte de todos mis amigos y un Naruto en la enfermería. Algo bueno tenía que salir de eso._

_-_Tres años después_ la_ _molestia y yo_ nos hicimos _novios_ y al terminar la universidad _nos casamos._ Durante todo ese tiempo se _seguía burlando de mí._

-En la actualidad _Sakura_ le cuenta a _nuestros hijos_ cómo conoció a su padre –dígase de mí-. _Risas _por parte de mis propios_ hijos._

Tsk...maldito y podrido pequeño mundo.

Pero aún así, después de todo la culpa sigue siendo del dobe de Naruto y su estúpido perro muerto.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado :D<p>

Y como les dije arriba, cierta parte de la historia está basado en un hecho real (No fue a mí). Le sucedió a mis padres. Mi papá se equivocó de expreso y se subió a uno lleno de chicas -entre ellas mi mamá- y bueno... así se conocieron y luego de tantos años nacimos mis hermanos y yo xD Mi mamá me lo ha contado muchas veces y recordándolo me dije que sería chévere como fanfic. ¿A que no?

Agradezco sinceramente que se hayan tomado la molestia de leerlo.

Estoy abierta a todo tipo de críticas, opiniones e insultos. Y si creen que la historia merece reviews les estaría aun mas agradecida. Recuerden que los reviews nos animan a seguir escribiendo.

Nos leemos en otra!

Bye :)


End file.
